1D1Shots: Harry x Brittany
by 1D1Shots
Summary: So, basically I was thinking of Harrold when I wrote this. If you don't like it, don't even. So I mean, obviously I'm Brittany. Me and my friends share this account so it's like, "viva la sexy" ya know? Anyways, dot knock it til you try it! Peece! -It's Brittany Bitch


Harry x Brittany:  
Love & Crumps

Harry's sexiness was like way too much for me to handle. God, I mean all the feels. Anyways, so get this, I went to like a 1D concert or a signing or something and he signed my poster an I was all, "yeah whatever" and he's like, "like oh my god you're so hot" and I was all "well like yeah and I know" and he was "hm. maybe we should do something" so I'm like "idk" and he's lik "yeh we should get some crumps or somethig" and I'm like "wtf".

So we lke go to the place where thy have crumps and tea and whatever. And anyways he like, "you wanna crump," and I'm like "duh." And he's all "and like oh my god you're like so hot, Brittany" and I'm like "yeah I know." So he buys my crumps and whatever and then I find the seat and chair and then he sits down and then he sits down and then I sit down and he's like "mm so good" and I'm all "uh yeah." And he's smiling at me and his dimples. And inside I'm all om god I'm with Harry Styles. But then I'm like "mm whatever" cuz hard to get is like sexy. So he's like you should see my house I have some cools lamps in my home. And I'm like ew no lamps are gross. (but i really like lamps ya know) He said um yeah no come to my house'. Yeah whatever. And so he followed me and was like "u yeah but oh no why not?" And I just walked. just walking and begging. He wanted my body. But no. He's so cute you guyz! An I wanted him. But then there was hard to get which was good which I like which he's like cuz guys like dat an all. You know. Anyways, his car pulls up and it's the boys. "Get in!" We got in and its cool with top down. And Noalls like "oh brittney. You're so sex. And have sex with me." And Harry stops the car. UM NO OKAY NAIL SHE'S MINE SO GET YHAT RIGHT AND DON'T FORGET IT. Okay I'm so-NO SHE'S JUST OKAY WE'RE FRIENDS AN ALL AND THERES THAT SO OBVIOUSLY NOT GOIG TO HAPPEN GET DA PICTURE?! It okay Harry I no try no more. But no. But I had never had done it with a girl before ever! What you meN? Niall looked at Liam. KINKeeee. Griffith. Harry sighed and slammed the door. But wit! No. He had piss. Stormed down the street. "But you're Harry Stylinsonson! Yes but mad. Hit a baby stroller. I stormed down the street. Playing hard to get had to wait. The boys ran after me and touched my butt. NO I yelled, I HARRY'S GIRL. I LIKE HIM. OKAY? GET IT RIGHT? Their mouths were open. Hot. So Harry turns the corner and I follow him up the stairs. He got to the door and open it. Where was this? I walked it and he was lying on the bed, in his underwear. Harry what are you? I'm horny. Get on the bed. No. What was he doing? 'Why? " he pouted. "Because I'm not I can't" "You can't? What even tranny slut hoe bag?" "I'm not a tranveance!" gross. That was not me. "Get off the bed Paul needs you. I need you."  
"If you need me let me penetrate you bitch"  
DOES HE KNOW HOW I AM?  
So he like, gets up a shuts the window and hits the door. He pushes pushes me down on bed. Hard. And climbs on me. ""NO!" He does it anyways. Hawwwtttt. I can't-what are you-ASHSKXLXNWOX he pulls out and sniffs. AFSKS EKXNJ cough cough. ASDFGHJKL AHAHHHH I CAN'T EVEN-OMq. And then he's all "Loueh." And I'm all gross. There's snow everywhere. Then Louis walks in and he's all "what" and in all "like whatcha see hot stuff" and he's all "I'm telling Paul" and then Pail comes in and manhandles me a little and then I get this boner like whoa. And he drops me on the bed. Ooh naughty girl and I roll over into Harry's arms and he does me again. Any way it was the best ever and I told him I think it made me preggers and he's "whoa I can handle that." Then Naim walks in ands all "whoa JIZZ FEST hehe heh I am right?" Then Laim walks in and is all rawer go get em Tigre. And then Louis walks in and has Kevin and is like "wate I've been here b4" and then Zayn is in the window and climbs through an is all "holy crap man I've seen too much" and Paul comes back and has a paddle and hands it to Harry but he's like, "where done already." And everyone starts laughing.

It was great.


End file.
